


There will always be a spot

by CallingAllFans



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Gamegrumps - Fandom, Markimoo - Fandom, Polaris - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, It's gonna get dark probably, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllFans/pseuds/CallingAllFans
Summary: (Y/N) is an avid fan and member of the Iplier family. You're also a youtuber on the side of school, and pledged to comment 100 times in a row as first comment. As a plus sized girl, you know things could be misconstrued as stalker or crazy so 100 was enough. But What happens when you accomplishes your goal? Of course Mark notices and boy does he notice you.





	1. 100 Times Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have another story I've abandoned out of shame but I did like it. This story will get dark but for now....it's just a soft boy and a soft chubby girl. If you aren't chubby well, idk what to tell you. eat something? lol jk. I love yoou all no matter what you look like

             Yes! First comment 100 times in a row on Markiplier's videos, of course you watched the full video and didn't just write "first comment" like others did. You spoke on things he could do differently, tips on the games if you've played it, and even told him of some cool games you'd heard about. It meant the world to you, you felt like a leading member of the Iplier family. Unfortunately you knew Mark probably didn't know about you as there are so many comments that get favorited above yours. You closed the video and smiled at your ticket, PAX wasn't ready for (Y/N). You ran your hand through your (H/L) hair, you dyed it two months ago. Ombre (F/C) in to red, the same shade as Mark's old hair. A Bing echoed from your laptop and you knew it was from YouTube. It was a reply to your comment, you squealed a bit happy to answer any questions for other Ipliers and sometimes you got subscribers from it. You never directly advertised on Mark's video, you found it rude and disrespectful but some checked out your channel name and were interested. You post videos but it wasn't a full time job for you. You posted videos on theatre and games, Theatre was your major and you were graduating just before PAX. You were thinking about doing it full time but there wasn't enough money to put into it.

Remembering to look into the reply, you smile and as you read it it slowly dropped.

Comment reply:

**Markilpier** : _Hey, TheatreSkirts. Do you have an Insta? I really appreciate all the tips and suggests for the last 100 videos! Congrats and Thanks! I'm allowing permission for you to post your Insta! I'll follow you and I enjoy your content on your channel!"_

You hit yourself, "Fuck me. He really fucking..." You quickly typed out your Insta handle.

**TheatreSkirts** : _"It's the same as my Channel name. Thanks so much. You always inspire me to be a better person. I’m so flabbergasted"_

You wait for a bit as your phone vibrates with a notification; Twenty-minute later, your phone refuses to stop vibrating with following requests on your Private account. You spent your time going through the requests, some of them were just being mean and hateful on your photos so they were blocked as fast as they were accepted. Others congratulated you and soon you were at the bottom of the list. Markiplier wants to follow you. You hesitate, "What if he doesn't like me? Oh, well. I hope this doesn't bring too many crazies." You hit accept and breathe deeply. "That wasn't so hard." A message pops on your DMs and you click the message.

**Markiplier** : _Hey, so wow. You are a lot more gorgeous than I originally thought. Would like to skype? I would really like to talk to you._

You grew hot at being called gorgeous by your favorite YouTuber, it was incredibly unrealistic but images of Mark smiling widely and kissing you flashed through your mind. Shaking out the inappropriate thoughts, you replied quickly. You opened Skype on the side and turn your online status to available.

**TheatreSkirts** : _Hey, Yeah, my skype name is (Y/N)_(L/N)_1298. I'd love to talk to you and thank you._

        A bubble sound called from your skype window. You hit accept and immediately a call came through. Mark’s gorgeous face showed up and you smoothed down your (H/C) hair down. "I'm sorry for my appearance, I was getting home from class when I got to your request on Instagram." He smiled wide and you began to overeat.

"Nah, you're lovely...I'm honestly very...Uh ya know. How long have you been with the Iplier Family?"

"About 5 years now, I believe."

"Wow, you're an original. You're like a leading member." You smiled and nodded. You both continued to talk about random games, singing--how you specialize in Musical theatre and him wanting to be coached vocally-and if you're ever going to L.A., California. "I got a ticket to PAX but I need to book a place to stay." Mark’s face began to flow with blood, the blush overtaking his coloring, “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you came and stayed with me. Sean is coming from Ireland anyhow, I don’t mind putting another person up."

"No, I couldn't do that. I'll be fine, although it would be awesome to hang out with you." You replied softly, feeling a bit awkward. Mark smiled softly, "Hey, I don't mind, sweetheart. Hey, it's okay. I don't want to strong arm you but it's cheaper and a lot more comfortable. Also I would like you there." You sat there quietly thinking it over jumping slightly when Mark spoke again, "You could even be in a video or two." Your (E/C) eyes widen at the thought of being in a Markiplier video. It would be a dream come true. "Yes, fine. I will stay with you. Happy?" Mark did a small dance, "Of course I am. I am going to plan some things. I also promised to be in a NSP video if you wanna come along."

"And meet Danny? Dan Avidan? Of course I will. I am glad I am driving to L.A. I can stay out there as long a I need then." You blushed. Mark ran his hands through his hair, "Where do you live? I didn't even ask, I'm a numskull." "Illinois. Oh gosh its like 1 A.M. here. I've got class in the morning." You look at the clock and sigh, you didn't want to end the call but if you didn't sleep you were gonna be dead on your feet. "Go on to bed, Sweetheart. Dream of sweet things. I know I will." Mark mumbled softly looking at you a little longer than the other times. "Goodnight Markimoo." You yawned out, using his beloved nickname. "Goodnight, (Y/N) Sleep Well." The call ended and you crawled slowly into your bed. Maybe you should extend your time in L.A. so you could really enjoy it. "He's cuter than on his videos," was the last thing you mumble before falling asleep.


	2. Lines between Luxury and Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets close with Mark as School draws to a close. But will a note from a new friend and an encounter from a indirect fan change your mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys, sorry its a short shitty chapter, school is kicking my butt and I don't have wifi. I know i live in cavemen times. Hope you all love me.This is not been peer reviewed and edited XD I have other stories on Wattpad @donniilove if you'd like to get to know my real stories not fanfic. Anyhow, Enjoy, my dolls.

"God, just a little longer," You moaned as you rolled in bed. The Skype incoming call sound echoed, you knew he wasn't going to stop calling until you acknowledged him. Mark and you had been talking every day even if it was only 5 minutes over text and while it was magically, you've come to realize that your idea of him flirting was not what was intentionally thought. You begrudgingly stood and made your way to your computer. "Helllllooooo, Bedhead Betty," Mark chimed as you answered the call.

"Yes, Mark? It's," You look at your clock, "7:30 in the fucking morning."

Mark glares, "And you were still sleep?"

You shrug, "Classes were cancelled and I take my finals tomorrow. Why are you up so early." Mark's face blushes and you smirk, "Just wanted to see me huh?" Mark tilts his head as his shoulders raise to meet his strong jaw, "Kinda but actually, I just uh talked to Dan and Amy will be at the shoot for the majority of the time." Your heart stopped, were they getting back together? They fought and talked about it you remembered but neither said they were getting back together. "Y/N?" Shaking your head, you smiled and nodded, "I need to wake up, I'm sorry. Yeah, why would that be a problem?"  _Yeah, why would it be, Y/N? 'cause you've got_ a _crush?_ It sucks but you'd be happy for him if hes happy. You watch his face twist about as he thinks about that question for a bit.

"Well I don't know, she still edits some of my videos and we have a history as you know." Mark turned red with embarrassment. You shrugged gently, "It is just fine. I am just a fan, ya know? A lucky fan but a fan all the same." Mark nodded as if taking note but didn't question the drag in your voice. "Anyways, I was happy for when I first heard and then when it happened I was...shocked, you both were so cute and vocal about each other." Mark gave an awkward smile, remembering, "It was a long time coming. Near when wade got married was the time we just knew...it was too toxic. Anyhow just wanted to make sure you were okay with the update. Dan is excited to meet you, he listened to some of your original content on your channel. Said your voice is unique and you write well." You dazed off into happiness with that. Next to Mark your biggest YouTube crush was the one and only Leigh Dan Avidan. What a hot menorah he is when he's lit. Yeah, you liked your guys weepy but so what? A man who can cry is man who will fly.

"That means a lot to me. I can't wait to meet him and swap some ideas." 

"I'm glad, he seemed super into your channel, honestly. Didn't know he was such a Theatre Nerd."

  
You spoke to Mark for a bit longer before going to shower and change then began making a large breakfast. (H/C) hair fell wet onto your face without much thought. You sat on your couch going over your list of stuff to pack. You began applying to places in the wild wild west coast. A Midwestern girl like you couldn't begin to imagine the luxury lifestyle that L.A. required from all it's residents but hey, you were ready to make it. Moving to L.A. was a dream come true, expensive as it was. The plan was get a job, get a place to live and then start some auditions but that could all go wrong in an instance. You were amazed with how few times you had to delete a word with the speed you were typing at.  
You had successfully sent out 19 resume and cover letters in 2 and a half hours. You had a week or two left before graduating and 4 weeks before PAX. You began to panic silently, what if Mark didn't like you? He wouldn't kick you out but it would be too tense to remain right? What if he did kick you out? It would probably be fine besides, maybe he would be distracted by Amy and pay no attention to you. You sighed as you stood rigidly and grabbed your keys, taking a moment to look at the YouTube key chains you've made. Should you take them with or even make duplicates for everyone? Surely, no one would be upset over handmade merch, it's not like you sell it. You smiled and took a deep breath.  _Things are going good, (Y/N). DO NOT OVER THINK THIS!_ You nod once and with a wave to your bearded dragon, (D/N) who bobs his head, you're  on your way to the mall.

After wandering for half an hour, you decided to finally start getting things you needed; First stop: Torrid. Upon entering the store, you are hit with the soft sounds of an acoustic version of All About That Bass. You wiggle your hips a bit to the rhythm as you shuffle through the rack picking out items. You are inspecting a sundress when your phone begins to blow up, so you put the item in your basket and check the insufferable rectangle of technology. 

 **danny_avidan** : Have you guys heard about **@TheatreSkirts**? The girl is killing me with her range.... ~~and she might be pretty~~.

You sucked in a sharp breath as once again your instagram gained followers. Thankfully, after last time you put a lock on certain words and comments. You typed out a reply to Dan.

 **TheatreSkirts:** Aww Thanks so much! You have much smooth tone than I do though! Can't wait to meet up! **@danny_avidan**.

Clicking the side of your phone, you went back to your shopping. After checking out, you stopped at a few other stores, grabbing anything from face masks to a new necklace earring set. You stop in front of Sephora and a girl walking in bumps into you. "Oh, I'm so sorry." You look over at her and smile softly, "It's okay." She was pretty in a traditional sense, petite, fair, with blue eyes and box brown hair. "You're TheatreSkirts! Danny just posted about you! Can I take a picture with you?" You nod, feeling weird about it but decide it wasn't doing any harm. So you thought.


End file.
